Cupid's arrow
by Sabaine
Summary: Jack still feels empty, he doesn't know why. A visit from North's friend shines some light on the situation. May be continued if reviewed. JackFrostxOC May have swearing and smut in later chapters if continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I really enjoyed this film so I've decided to write a little story about it, concerning my own OC. If you all like I will continue writing it. Simply let me know.**

It was official, Jack Frost was a Guardian. They all were back at North's home, Tooth was talking excitedly to Sandy who was patiently listening with a smile on his face. Jack was sitting on the window seat reflecting on the night's events. Bunny and North were arguing as per usual about who's holiday was deemed more important. He stared out the window, even though he knew who he was, that children believed in him, it still didn't feel enough. There was still this hole inside that he couldn't describe. He considered asking North about what it was but after a moment or two he decided not to. North brushed away Bunny's snarky reply as one of his Yetis walked up to him. He had a brief conversation before he burst into laughter.

'Haha! It seems we have a guest! It has been long time!' He bellowed in his thick Russian accent. Tooth flittered around him.

'A guest? Here!? Who?' She babbled.

Jack slid off his seat interested in what was going on. He stood next to Bunny who rolled his eyes at North's secrecy. The Yetis walked into North's study escorting a young woman. She had long black hair, dressed in a simple tank top and jeans, she wore a converse that went up to her knees. She looked quite plain. But as she came closer Jack knew who she was. A pair of ebony feathered wings were folded neatly at her back. A scarf of some sort was tied across her eyes. She smiled as she walked in.

'Bow!' Tooth said happily. She flew over and embraced the young woman tightly.

'Tooth! Please I need to breathe!' Her voice had a melodious tone, Jack felt it lift his heart as he listened. She smiled as Tooth let her go brushing her feathers back down embarrassed. Jack couldn't help but smile as she did. 'Oh, yeah, the reason I'm here. I saw what Pitch was doing,' she held up a small bag, 'these are the teeth that your fairies were carrying when they were attacked. I was flying past your palace at the time, I kept hidden it looked like you had it covered. Besides I would have just got in the way.'

'Oh Bow! You shouldn't have, we would have found them!' Tooth almost snatched the bag from her, 'and what do you mean get in the way? We could have used your arrows!' Bow laughed and brushed Tooth away, Jack felt his heart clench, everything this woman did made him feel enamoured. He almost couldn't stop himself from taking a step toward her.

'Bow, you're doing it again,' Bunny laughed with her. Sandy made a little heart with wings glitter in the air, Bow giggled and kissed him on the cheek after giving Bunny a quick hug.

'Am I? Sorry, I forget,' it was like a switch had been turned off. Her voice was still melodious but her presence didn't effect him like it had. Even though her eyes were covered by the thick cloth she watched all of them with exact precision. North picked her up and embraced her tightly.

'Ah Cupid, what would we do without you?! Come meet new Guardian!' He gave her no choice as he carried her over to where Jack was standing awkwardly. She struggled, he could see her wings twitching as she fought. 'Calm down little dove, I will put you down in moment,' he chuckled. Cupid groaned and went limp as he held her. He plonked her down in front of Jack who suddenly felt very aware of how he looked.

'Jack Frost?!' She said surprised. Her tone went cold. 'Congratulations I suppose.' The tips of her hair and a shine on her feathers flashed a dark red before disappearing.

'Um hi, Cupid,' he said brushing back his hair nervously. She regarded him for a moment before nodding and turning away quickly. She moved gracefully over the carpet, toward the large window.

'I-I have to cut this short, I'm sorry I have things I need to be doing,' she opened the window and jumped onto the ledge.

'Wait, you're leaving already? Why? Come on Bow, you've only just arrived! Please don't go,' Tooth said, she flew over to the open window. North and Sandy exchanged a glance, Bow was looking at Jack, she nodded and without another word she leapt out of the window, Tooth sighed as she saw her friend snap open her wings and glide on the wind. Bunny coughed.

'Crikey. Is it me or did it suddenly get cold in here?' Bunny mused looking at Jack.

'What?' He said defensively, 'I didn't do anything,' he leant on his staff, he was a little disappointed that she had gone.

'It seemed to me that she left as soon as she knew you were here,' Bunny shrugged his shoulders, 'what have you done this time?'

'Wha- Nothing! I've never even met her before' he sighed, North was giving him a scrutinizing look.

'Time for bed! It has been long night!' North commanded shoving Jack and Bunny out of his study. Sandy and Tooth followed obediently. They all had rooms and a good nights sleep looked more inviting each moment. North chuckled and shut the door. It was a couple of hours before he heard a tap at the window. Bow was hovering with steady strong flaps of her wings. A thermal caught her and she vanished for a moment as she tried to lower her height again. North smiled and opened his window, she dove it, shaking the snow off her wings, knocking over a small toy in the process, her wings were at least ten foot across, she quickly pulled them in, an apologetic look on her face.

'Thought you might return,' North said, 'drinks,' he said to a nearby elf. Cupid nodded and shook out her hair.

'Is there anyone else here?' She asked pausing.

'No, they've gone to bed.'

She smiled and untied the cloth that she kept wrapped around her eyes. She rubbed her temples and turned to North, he was the only person that she allowed to see her without her covering. Her eyes glittered in the firelight. She had no pupils, no whites. They were pure black. Sparkling, she looked at North. He was shocked the first time that he was shown but he was used to it now. After a couple of moments her eyes turned a warm orange. She was comfortable and happy. It took a while to learn what colours meant what, but North had taken the time to learn. She was very self conscious of her eyes that was one of the reasons she kept them hidden.

'So...' she began.

'Jack,' he said smiling.

'He's the new Guardian then,' she leapt onto the chair back, she balanced on the balls of her feet. She brushed her hair out of her face, as Cupid she had the ability to change anything about herself but she couldn't change her eyes. She like her long hair, but she changed the colour often. She refused to change anything else about her body or face, she was born Cupid just after the dark ages, she still remembered her clan name and treasured her memories.

'What is problem? You were asked to be Guardian once. You said no. So did he, but we wear him down.' He sat on the opposite chair and took one of the glasses the elf held out to him. 'I tell you little dove, you have got to wear more layers than that, you will catch chill.'

'I said no for a very good reason North, you know this. I won't be a Guardian until I find him,' her eyes flashed a light pink before settling back down into the warm yellowy orange. North rolled his eyes, the man in the moon had said that Cupid while being the goddess of love, she herself would also fall in love. So she hadn't stopped searching. 'Also I like the cold, just as I like the sun,' her voice turned bitter. 'I like everything.. the curse of being Cupid.'

'Oh little dove, I know I can be hard sometimes, but you will find him,' he reassured.

'When though!' She let herself slide onto the armchair, 'I've searched and I've searched North! I can't find him anywhere! I'm so tired,' her eyes turned a light blue edged with silver as she begun to cry. '600 years I've looked. Nothing.'

North got up and picked her up, he sat back down in his chair and let Bow sit on him, she buried her head in his chest and cried. North was the first person to find her, he was the closet person to her. After a while North tried to move her, but she had fallen asleep. So he placed in the arm chair and wrapped a blanket over her. She worked herself too hard. He finished his drink and shut the window. He had no doubt that when he came back she would have left.

...*...

'North? Are you in here?' Jack knocked softly on the study door. He had thought about the empty feeling that he held inside and decided that he would talk to the man, he might know something about it. He sighed and opened the door. He didn't expect to see Cupid sleeping on his chair. He padded over to where she was laying, crouching as he approached, she looked so peaceful and she wasn't wearing the binding that covered her eyes like before. He crouched before her, inches from her face, there was something about her. In a sudden flash he realized that the feeling of emptiness he had felt had now gone. Without meaning to he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, tucking it gently behind her ear. She stirred moving her face into his open palm. He smiled to himself stroking her soft skin.

Her eyes fluttered open, a light pink glittered. Jack gasped. He felt the flush of her skin as she panicked.

'AHH!' She screamed bolting upright. Jack fell backwards his hand still warm from her skin. She blinked and silver glittered from her hands as her bow and arrows materialised in her grip. She drew back an arrow still trying to stand, her wings spread causing things to be knocked from shelving as she fought for her balance. Her eyes turned a dark blue as she looked at him. Her aim was steady as she followed Jack as he got to his feet, his staff was leaning by the door and he grabbed it. She loosed her arrow and Jack created a shield of ice, the arrow burst into glitter as it hit his barrier.

'What! What are you doing here?!' She demanded her wings still breaking things as she fell from the armchair.

'Why are you here?! Why are you shooting at me?! Calm down!' He said holding his hand out, he had scared her that much was obvious. He didn't want her to leave so he had to try and calm her down, he just wanted to talk. 'Please, please don't, just calm down, please.' Bow nodded and let her weapon disappear. Her eyes widened in shock and she grabbed the cloth from the table. 'Wait,' Jack grabbed the cloth from her hand, 'don't. Don't hide them.'

Bow recoiled from him and tried to snatch the material back, but he held it back from her. He could smell her perfume, she smelt of roses and honeysuckle. He felt his mouth go dry as she looked at him, her eyes swirled in different colours unable to settle on one. Behind him the door opened and Bunny ran in followed by Tooth and the others.

'Strewth what's going on?' He looked around at the broken toys, the remnants of Jack's ice shield. Jack turned to explain and Bow took the chance to run toward the window, Jack tried to get in between but North held him back. Bow skidded as she opened the window and jumped out. Cold wind flooded the room. Sandy floated over and shut the window, he faced Jack with a small question mark over his head. Jack shrugged and tightly gripped the scarf in his hand. Without another word he brushed past North and Bunny and returned to his room.

**If you like it, review and I'll continue writing. Hope you enjoyed. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well seeing as a few of you have asked me to continue I shall :P This is a JackxOC not a JackxNorth fanfic, I saw how in the listings that could be a little confusing, I have corrected the problem :D**

Bow flew higher and higher over the mountains, the wind stung her face and eyes as she flapped her wings faster and faster. She was panicking, her breath came hot and heavy. _Damn Frost! _She thought viciously, _why the hell was he looking at me like that? _She closed her eyes unable to concentrate on where she was flying with all the thoughts racing around her mind. She was trying to forget how fast her heart began to beat when she felt his hand on her skin. Admittedly if she knew it was _his _hand, well, he wouldn't have even got close. She scowled and flew toward some large pine trees, she had to slow down and think for a moment. She was so wound up that she completely miss timed her landing and she crashed into the large tree, she clutched at the bark tearing the skin on her hands.

'Ow! Argh,' she hissed through her teeth looking at her palms, 'that stings.' She wiped the blood onto her jeans and sat roughly on the branch fanning her wings out. For a moment she couldn't place her finger on what was different, then it hit her. Her fingers went up to where her covering would usually be, but it wasn't there. Jack had it. She swore at him under her breath. 'Blasted Frost,' she muttered. She sat trying to catch her breath when she heard the wind pick up. It wasn't unusual in this high altitude, but this seemed unnatural. She tucked in her wings and leant against the trunk of the tree, slowly she climbed down, leaping silently from one branch to the other. As she thought someone flew past her. It was Jack. Scowling she watched him land on the snow below. He was talking to himself. He seemed annoyed.

'Dammit! She could be anywhere..' he leant on his staff looking at the cloth he still held in his hand. North had stopped him from keeping Bow in the study, he was angry at the man but couldn't place why. So he left ignoring all their efforts to talk to him and locked himself in his room. Childish, he knew, but as soon as they left he opened the window and made the decision to try and find her. 'Why are you looking for her?' He asked himself. Bow dropped from a nearby branch to one that was a couple of feet above him, she laid down on the cold snow that covered the wood. After tucking in her wings she was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to see her. She called on her powers and turned her wings and hair white, her skin paled more than usual, her clothes were the only colour she wore, her hair fell below the branch,after a second she placed her cheek into the snow and listened to him.

'If I, no that would have been stupid,' Jack paced around knocking the white bundles off of bushes, he idly tapped the end of his staff against the trees as he walked in a circle. 'What if I? No. Still stupid,' he rubbed his eyes. 'What on earth is wrong with me?'

Bow tilted her head, he seemed to be having some trouble. She scowled as she watched him. Deep down there was a feeling she couldn't analyse. Her feelings that swirled on the surface was hate, her eyes had turned a dark, dirty red as she thought about why. She closed her eyes making up her mind to leave him to whatever was annoying him, when she opened them he was looking straight at her. She gasped and jumped up into a higher branch. Jack was shocked, he had been thinking about her and there she was watching him. Now was his chance to talk to her and apologise for taking her cloth. He leapt to the branch she had been laying on.

'Hey wait!' He called.

Bow didn't wait, she climbed using her wings to boost her up when she had the room, she was so angry with herself. Again she had been spotted by Frost, he was determined to find her and she was making it so easy for him. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to him. She ignored his calls and as soon as she reached the top branch she threw herself off waiting till she reached the dip in her dive before spreading her wings and catching the momentum upwards. She flapped feeling her shoulder and chest muscles move quickly as she forced her body to move faster. Jack frowned as he watched her leap, she was not getting away that easily. Not like last time. He wanted to know whether she had placed him under some Cupid influence. There was no other explanation for him to be feeling like this toward her. He twirled his staff in his fingers with practised movements. He then copied her and leapt from the tree, the wind caught him and threw him up into the air, quickly he caught up to her, he floated a few feet away, she hadn't noticed. She was flying with her eyes closed. He called out to her.

'Wait! I just want to talk.'

'Leave me alone Frost!' She shouted back, she pulled in her wings and fell from the sky. Jack groaned and followed. Cupid looked over her shoulder, he was still on her tail. She growled, he wasn't getting the hint, she rolled between two verges, Jack missed her turning and had to abruptly change his direction, he flew up and over and caught her flying down toward the scrub land. The trees grew thicker and closer together, Jack thought he had her when she had to resort to running and leaping when she risked clipping feathers as she passed. She surprised him by showing just as much grace weaving in and out of the trees on foot as when she was flying. He dropped lightly to the ground and tried to keep her in sight. He rolled his eyes, this was getting them nowhere. He sighted along his staff and shot a small snowball, it hit her on her wing. She yelped as she fell over into the undergrowth. He winced and ran over to her. He hadn't meant for it to hurt her, he forgot that not everyone liked the cold.

'What the fuck did you do that for?!' She screamed at him, her eyes swirled between black and red, her hair and wings followed suit and flashed at him. She clutched at her wing, she had landed awkwardly and it hurt to even move it. Now she was stranded until it healed.

'Listen all I want to do is talk and you're ignoring me!' He replied trying to help her, but she pushed him away.

'So what? You decide to throw something at me? That's real mature Frost,' she snarled.

'What is your problem?!' Jack frowned. 'What have I done to you to earn such hostility?' Bow gaped at him before shaking her head and storming off, unfortunately she had twisted her ankle as well, so she ended up limping away from him. Jack leapt in her path. 'No we sort this now.'

'Sort what Frost? I don't want to be near you, so just leave me alone,' Bow spat.

'What have I done?!' Jack groaned frustrated.

'If you can't remember than that's your fault but I don't want to be anywhere near you,' she had almost begun to cry. It was so unfair, he didn't even care about what he had done. He was trying to push it under the rug, but she wouldn't forgive, she wasn't about to forget. She wiped her eyes, Jack simply stared, clearly he had done something, he had better figure out what it was, the hole that had been filled by her simply being near him was slowly filling up with guilt and horror as she begun to cry. A sharp pain twisted in his heart as he saw her eyes grow silver, she was upset.

'Just go away,' she said to him, her tears dripping from her chin, she turned her head away and held up her arm to over her face. 'Please, Frost. Please just leave.'

Jack sighed, he had just made things worse. Without another word he pulled her arm down and swiftly tied the scarf around her eyes before she could react. He then jumped and let the wind carry him away, leaving Bow to finger the materiel that covered her eyes in shock. She untied the cloth and turned to look at the rapidly disappearing figure that was Jack. A sudden thought flittered through her mind, _what if he doesn't remember? _

**I know a little depressing, also all will be explained in the next chapter, this story will be a short one :P Please leave a review if you would like me to continue xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okie well here we go enjoy :P Sorry but this one is gonna be depressing as well. I will try and turn it happy at the end.**

Bow cradled her hurt wing, there was no way she was going to be flying any time soon. Tears dripped between her fingers as she tried to wipe them away. She knew that she should have just left the teeth as they fell from Tooth's fairies. She had recognised Jack when she saw him on the sleigh, but she didn't realise that he was the new Guardian. She sat heavily on the undergrowth while her tears came thick and fast. It tore her heart to see him again. The memories flickered through her mind, and she sobbed unashamedly into her arms. Bow blinked her cries subsiding, she tried moving her wing but it hurt too much. She couldn't risk being stranded on the forest floor. Unless she was concentrating whoever saw her would see their heart's desire. Their true love. It could be a hazardous situation.

It was fun at first being Cupid. She would be called over to those who were heart broken and those in need of love and allowed them to see her; one time it was an elderly gentleman who had been widowed for almost ten years, she had seen him over the decade place a rose on his wife's grave every month. One month he sat and cried, Bow felt the pull as her spirit was called to him. She flew to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder, when the old man looked at her, he saw his next door neighbour, a woman who herself been widowed for many years. Happiness lit his face and he travelled home to confront his neighbour. Cupid followed as was her duty, when the older woman smiled embracing the man, Cupid raised her bow and cast an arrow toward them. It burst into silver glitter, showering them with Love's blessing.

Sometimes she could shoot an arrow there and then, she was called to one woman many times over her lifetime, she couldn't control where she was summoned. Also she couldn't decide who the other person saw when they looked at her; unless she was concentrating they wouldn't see the real her, a skill that she had learnt over time. Unfortunately although she could be called, it did not mean that the mortal would find their true love. Her arrows did not always give Love's blessing either. These things were beyond her control.

She sniffed and weighed up her options, she had a snow globe that North gave her in case of emergencies. She could use it to get back home, but if she went home she wouldn't be able to heal herself, her wing needed to be tended to. She gritted her teeth, it would be best to go back to the North pole and have North look at it, then use another globe to get her home, if she stayed in the observatory she was unlikely to be caught by anyone she didn't want to see.

...*...

Jack laid on his bed, he left the window wide open feeling the slight breeze on his face, snowflakes drifted over his head, he sighed brushing his white hair out of his eyes. His staff leant by the side of his bed in easy reach. Thoughts raced through his mind, he had recovered most of his memories, desperately he searched for some minor detail. But it was no use, he couldn't think of any moment before or after he became Jack Frost, where he had hurt Cupid. He knew that she existed but that was it. It wasn't only until a recently he even knew what she looked like. Someone knocked on his door.

'Jack? Are you in here?' It was North.

Jack rolled his eyes and replied with a yes. The large man walked in and perched on the end of his bed. He didn't say anything but simply waited for Jack to speak, which he didn't for a few minutes as contemplated being stubborn and just letting him waste his time. In the end he did speak, North had always been a good friend.

'I went to find her,' Jack stated. He sat up and pressed his fingers against the glass on his open window frost swirling outwards from his skin.

'I know.'

'She said that she knew me,' Jack pulled his hood over his head and refused to look North in the eye as he continued, 'I've hurt her North, I don't know how.'

'How do I fix something, if I don't know how I broke it?' He pulled his knees up to his chest as he spoke.

North looked at him for a moment before crossing his arms, ' in the dark ages, before you were even born Jack, there once was a young woman, she was beautiful as she was kind.'

Jack listened as North spoke, he rarely said anything out of the ordinary unless it meant something. Clearly he thought that this story needed to be told.

'She lived in small village, considered the jewel of the land. She was known for her love of animals and flowers. Her name was Aneria, meaning snow, as she was born in the winter months. She cared for her family, helped raise animals. She was asked by many a man for her hand, but she denied them all. Waiting for her true love. They accepted her decision and she was bothered no more. One day a man came to village looking for the elusive maiden, who was graceful and kind. He too asked for her hand, which she denied. He left the village, vowing to win her heart, so that she would always be his. He brought her gifts and treasures over several years. She took none, simply sending him on way.'

'One night she was told of a bird of prey which had fallen and broken it's wing, laying in forest. Determined to help creature she travelled in the deep snow with only torch to guide her. It was a trap. There was no bird. The man who had travelled far for her hand was waiting, angered by her rejection. She was caused much pain. Her suffering lasted many days. The villagers searched, but alas they didn't find her until too late. The man had fulfilled his vow, she lay dying. With her last breath she forgave the man and his anger. Asked friends, family, not to revenge her. Even at the end she could not bring herself to hate.'

'They respected her wishes, leaving her in moonlight they went to gather others to help move her to home. But!' North opened his eyes for the first time while he spoke, he raised a finger, 'but when they returned, the maiden had vanished! Gone! Only a white rose growing where she laid.'

'Bow?' Jack whispered.

'The name she goes by now, yes,' he sighed and stroked his beard. 'You must understand for her, it is different, she cannot help but love, it is her very nature. Tell me Jack what do you see when you look at her?'

Jack raised a brow, first North tells a him depressing story, now this. 'I see Cupid.'

North chuckled, 'no! No! Earlier when she arrived she was not concentrating, I see beautiful woman, with big smile and curves to match! Same with Bunny, Tooth and Sandy, they all see someone different, so tell me what do you see?'

Jack's brow furrowed, 'I don't get you, I saw Cupid, Bow, Aneria, whatever her name is. Y'know the young woman with long dark hair, pale skin and wings!'

'Is that so? Very well,' North clapped Jack on his shoulder, 'I will leave you to sleep my friend. Do not worry about Bow, what happened, happened long time ago. Light has been shed on this situation, the answer will come to you soon enough. Trust me.' Jack tilted his head and raised his eyebrow again. North laughed, 'I feel it in my belly my friend, now sleep. She will return, you can talk then.'

North left the room with a smile, not doubt when Bow found out that Jack knew how she became Cupid she would be angry, but the lad needed to be told. It would provide understanding. North knew why Cupid hated being around Jack, but that was a story that he wouldn't speak of. Not unless he thought they needed a hand. Jack was even more frustrated than he was before. Nothing made sense. As much as he knew it was a bad idea he picked up his staff and made up his mind to try and find her. She couldn't have got far.

...*...

Bow balanced on the model of the moon, it hung from the ceiling and moved around the model of the earth, which in turn circled the sun. She had managed to jump and using her one wing propel herself onto the planet. She had sent one of the Yetis to notify North that she was indeed back in the building. She watched the stars through the glass ceiling, it calmed her to see the glittery dots hover above her. Although her pulse did rocket when she saw Jack flying toward the forests. He didn't see her, it only took a moment for her heart to stop hammering. She relaxed, now for a while there was no chance of bumping into him, it should provide her with enough time to see North and get home.

'It must be my birthday little dove. Three times I see you?'

'Hey North,' she fluttered awkwardly to the ground on her one wing, stumbling as she landed. 'I've hurt my wing, could you look it over?'

'But of course little dove. Come to stables I have medicines and bandages there for deer, it has everything we need.'

Bow followed him to the Stables, she greeted the deer with fondness, the giant beasts were quite gentle if they liked you. North led her to an empty bay, he tugged over a stool and motioned for her to sit on the floor in front of him. Bow did as he asked and sat cross legged on the straw. Without speaking North lifted up her good wing and stretched it out, her primaries brushed the wooden wall, he ran his fingers over her scapulars. Sensing no discomfort from her he moved onto her other wing, this one she kept tucked in. North gently eased his hand under her median coverts, she hissed as he forced her to open it, lifting the wing up.

'I can't! Please! That hurts!' She swore.

'Just as I thought, you have dislocated your wing at the carpel joint. It will hurt little dove, I must set it.' Bow nodded not trusting herself to speak as North twisted her wing back into position. She screamed out, biting her lip and drawing blood. 'You should not fly for a while little dove. Stay here with me until you are well.'

'No North, I can't not with.. him here.'

'Little dove, I told him-'

'North! What the h-'

'Calm down little dove! I did not tell him what you think I tell him. I simply told him of your beginning. It was something that needed to be told, have you not wondered why he hasn't spoken to you about that night.'

Bow licked her bloody lip, it had crossed her mind. But she had buried it underneath, not wanting to think about it. 'No I do not wish to tell him about it. They say ignorance is bliss. Leave him be, if he does not remember than so be it.'

'They also say that love is blind,' he said looking at her blindfold.

'What do you mean?'

'Do not worry little dove,' he chuckled.

...*...

Jack was going to try and find her, but the more he thought about it the more he realised that it would be a terrible idea. There was no point, they would simply argue. He couldn't remember how he hurt Aneria but there were was a way he could find out.

'I will make this right,' he muttered to himself as he changed his course, this one pointing toward the tooth palace.

**Okay not a very happy chapter, I don't know why this story is determined to be so depressing. I am determined to make this a happy story. Stick with me please. I'm guessing this story to be about hmm six chapters. Please drop a review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am f*cking determined to make this chapter happier. Unless of course it doesn't suit the story. **

'Tooth? Baby Tooth? Are you here?' Jack walked through the tooth palace, trying not to disturb the busy tooth fairies. He crouched under a low lying beam, the gold and plated enamel was a bit much for his taste but it suited Tooth perfectly. He spotted her giving instructions to those who were listening. He waited for a few minutes hoping that there would be a natural break in her flow of words where he could butt in politely. He leant on his staff, preparing for a long wait it seemed. One of the fairies looked past Tooth's shoulder and squealed in delight. Zipping over Tooth's shoulder she flew over to Jack and sat on his shoulder.

'Hey Baby Tooth,' he smiled holding the small fairy, 'I know long time no see huh. You okay?' The small creature twittered happily in reply to his question. Tooth had flown over and was hovering in front of him. After Baby Tooth had stopped talking Tooth hugged Jack tightly.

'I was worried, I went to your room and you had gone. I'm glad to see you safe,' she said letting him go. Jack blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

'Yeah, sorry about that, I was wondering if I could ask a favour, if you wouldn't mind.'

'Of course!' She grinned, 'Whatever do you need?'

'I um, I spoke to Aneria, sorry um Bow,' _damn, _he thought, _I didn't mean to let that slip. _The look on Tooth's face showed that she noticed his verbal trip. She tilted her head asking him to continue. 'Well it turns out that I may have hurt her, somehow. I don't remember, I was hoping that you might let me look into my memories, again.' He coughed suddenly nervous of what she might say. Tooth kept him in suspense before her face split into a beaming smile.

'Oh Jack! Of course,' she clicked her fingers, 'actually I think I could do better than that, now I'm not supposed to do this, but I've known Aneria for a long time, ever since she became Cupid, I know she would be angry but I think it's for the best.' She turned and spoke to the ever diligent fairies at her shoulder. 'Follow me,' she said after the fairies had been set about their task. She flew upward to the highest point of her palace, there was a small alcove. Set in the walls where more teeth containers. Jack's brow furrowed, he could see North's, Bunny's and other spirits, there weren't any faces, just symbols.

'Well as you know we collect the teeth of children and hold their memories, but sometimes a spirit will pass on, but maybe during their life they might lose a tooth, we keep those as well to help the one who comes to fulfil their role. See here,' she took the container that her fairies had brought to her. 'Those in here are Aneria's, as her time of cupid. Her symbol was a heart with wings with an arrow shot through. 'I think in order to understand how you hurt her, you need to see it from her point of view,' she handed him the container. 'She lost these ones sparring with Bunny,' she laughed at the memory.

'Do you know how I hurt her?' Jack whispered his fingers tracing the diamond pattern on the gold.

'Yes, we all do. But I will not tell you, I will simply show you. Prepare yourself Jack, the memories will flick past quite quickly, I will filter them so you only get shown the relevant ones. Ready?' She asked her hand hovering over Jacks. Not trusting himself to speak he nodded. Tooth pressed his hand onto the pattern and Aneria's memories folded before him. There were brief glimpses of laughter, tears, the feeling of flight before they slowed.

_Aneria flew the forest soundlessly. She had spoken to the moon almost three hundred years ago about her love, he promised her that he existed. Happiness filled her heart, she was sure she had found him. She landed and balanced on a branch overlooking a wide clearing. There was a young man playing with his sister, her heart skipped as he laughed at his little sister's antics. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Whenever Aneria found him she would simply watch him for a few hours. The feeling inside her called out to him, she was sure she had found her love. Her eyes settled on a dusty pink mimicking her hearts desire. She had made her mind up, tearing herself away she flew to the North pole. _

Jack inhaled, he recognised the boy she had been watching. It was him, before he became Frost. He was overtaken by another memory.

_'A mortal? Are you sure little dove?' _

_'Yes North!' Aneria bounced up and down, she looked so much more alive than she did when Jack had seen her, her skin had a healthy glow, her dark hair and wings shone with a pearlescent gleam. She didn't have her eyes covered either. She spun on her foot as graceful as a ballerina practising her craft. _

_'I am not. Man in moon wouldn't tie you to a mortal.' North crossed his arms. _

_'The man in the moon has nothing to do with this! I feel it North! It's him, he's the one! After all these years I found him!' She laughed happily hugging North. 'I'm going to show myself to him! I'm going to tell him!' _

_'Little dove, I do not think it's a good idea-' North began. _

_'Wish me luck North!' Aneria cried as she leapt toward the window, she wasn't listening. _

Jack had a strange feeling that he knew what was going to happen next, colours swirled as the next memory fought its way to be seen. As these weren't his memories he could only watch as if he was observing a film. It was weird he also felt whatever emotion Aneria was feeling at the same time. It felt like he was drowning at times. Tooth watched Jack's face flicker as various emotions crossed his face, she was oblivious to Aneria's memories but she knew what was going on. She decided to skip past the reveal and show him the night after.

_Aneria didn't even spread her wings to fly, she could just hear his voice ringing in her ears, the fear in his words. The denial, Aneria wept not caring that she clipped her wings or tripped over high tree roots. She stumbled and fell, the tree branches whipping her face and body. North was right, it wasn't a good idea. _

_Demon.. _

_She cried out as her mind treacherously swept back to minutes before. She wasn't a demon, she was the embodiment of love! No matter how much she tried to convince him, he wouldn't believe, she felt herself fading in front of him as he accused her. She tripped over a large root and crashed into a tree. She sobbed wiping her hair from her eyes. Her eyes, her damned eyes, she was sure that's what had scared him. Frowning through her tears she tore a slip of cloth from the dress she wore and wrapped it around her eyes, covering them. Curled up at the base of the tree she stared at the moon, tears continued to stream down her face, 'I will find him!' She vowed. _

_'I will! You will not make me a Guardian! Not till I find him!' She screamed. 'I was wrong, what kind of spirit of love am I?' She cried. The moon said nothing. As usual he simply watched as she wrapped her wings around her cold body._

_The feeling that she had mistaken for love, the rosy glittery pink swirled into a deep dark black, for the first time she now felt hate. She would never mistake the feeling ever again. _

Jack dropped the container gasping. Tooth flew over a concerned hand on his shoulder. Jack felt his face, he had cried. He felt the wetness under his fingers, _Aneria's tears, _he thought. Tooth tried to calm him as he simply stared at his hand.

'Jack? Are you okay?' She asked.

'I called her a demon! I-I, no wonder she hates me!' He stuttered.

'You have to understand Jack, back then we were all stories, feared and loved, fantasy was to be feared. When you saw her unveil herself with large wings and unnatural eyes, fear won. Aneria thought that as soon as she found the one, she would become mortal, if her love was mortal. We tried to warn her but she was too impatient. Don't blame yourself Jack.' Tooth reassured. She worried for her friend, it would have been a shock to the system.

'I know what to do!' Jack bounced up to his feet.

'What?!'

'This hole, this feeling inside, whenever I'm around her it's gone! I just have to convince her!' He said happily. He had no idea what he was going to do to convince her, if she felt love when she first saw him then he would simply have to bring that back.

'Jack what are you talking about? What hole?' Tooth asked picking up Aneria's memories and handing them to Baby Tooth and a few others. She frowned, Jack had been out of sorts since he met Aneria, she hoped that this would create some peace between them.

'I have this, this empty feeling inside, I can't explain it, but when I'm near her I feel, whole almost. I can't let the feeling disappear!' Jack said excitedly.

'Jack,' Tooth said kindly, 'that's what she does, this feeling, we all have it. Being around Aneria wipes it out, she's Cupid. It's the feeling of love.'

Jack's smile faded, 'wait! Tooth who do you see when Aneria isn't concentrating and you see your true love?'

Tooth blushed, she brushed her hand over her feathers looking embarrassed. 'Well he's tall, handsome, has um, wings like an eagle, sometimes that changes but it's still him. Aneria can only show you someone that will exist. Why who do you see?' She coughed, her interest was perked.

'I saw a young woman, with long dark hair, ebony wings and pale skin,' Jack smiled, 'y'see Tooth, I didn't even know that she had that power, to be honest I didn't even see a change when Bunny told her she was ''doing it again.'' North had to explain it to me,' he took her hands as her expression changed to glee.

'You mean?! Oh Jack! That's so romantic!' She spun him around laughing. 'So you only see Aneria?! Oh Jack, I'm so happy. I wondered why you were being so persistent about this!' She stopped sadness crossing her features, 'oh but Jack, what are you going to do? Aneria doesn't like you, she might not feel the same.'

'She did once! I just have to convince her! Tooth I am not letting her go. Do you know much about the colours of her eyes?'

Tooth led Jack to her rooms where she relaxed, she sat on a large plush cushion and motioned for him to take the one opposite her. Baby Tooth flittered around him for a moment before settling on his shoulder. Jack tucked his legs underneath him and rubbed his face with his hands. 'I know a little of her eyes, apart from the incident in North's study I haven't seen them in over three hundred years. What do you want to know?' She took a bunch of grapes out of a bowl which sat on the ornate table next to her.

'What does pink mean?'

'Can't help you there, I guessing it means love or something, I know black is almost a default setting as it was, dark red, that's almost black; that's hate. Silvery blue is sadness and a warm yellowy orange is happy. Oh and a light green means she's being cheeky.' Tooth popped a grape into her mouth, 'There was one colour that really suited her, it was a pearlescent colour with a purple hint. It showed when she was truly happy, I miss how she used to be. She laughed a lot, that melodious tone in her voice used to make me smile.'

'I really hurt her huh...' Jack said quietly.

'Jack... she thought she had found her reason for living as Cupid, it may not have been what you said that hurt her, more the rejection and realising that she hadn't found her true love. We thought that in time she would heal but when she found out you became Jack Frost, she stopped visiting, she hid herself away and asked us not to speak of her. Even when she was asked to become a Guardian she said no.'

Jack ran a hand through his hair, 'how am I going to fix this Tooth?' He breathed heavily.

'You're just going to have to talk to her,' Tooth shrugged, love wasn't her forte.

'She won't listen, she's quite stubborn,' Jack smiled.

'They say actions speak louder than words,' Tooth replied, eating another grape.

Jack grinned a idea bloomed in his head. He would just need to talk to North. _Actions speak louder than words huh.. Well I know something that might change her mind. _

**Well that chapter was a little happier. Please drop a review :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I hope you liked the last chapter, I'm hoping this will be the last one, or second to last. I won't rush it. **

North had found a silk string strap top and pair of shorts, for her pyjamas. Her wing was bound comfortably against her back, she tucked the other one up as well. North insisted in pampering her, she had eaten a large meal, all the hot chocolate she could drink and piles of white chocolate. They were sitting in North's lounge area, large sofas and chair surrounded a circular coffee table which sat in front of the hearth. Bunny and Sandy had popped in to say hello, North unable to keep his mouth shut. Aneria didn't really mind, they all talked about the past and previous sparring fights. Bunny accidentally let slip that he had sparred with Jack and almost come out worse for wear. Aneria fell quiet at that part of the conversation but kept a smile on her face. Jack hadn't returned, Tooth had gone back to her palace as well. For the first time in a long time Aneria felt relaxed. Calm, without worry. She had even taken off her blindfold, Bunny and Sandy tried not to react but she caught them lingering on her eyes. She made sure that they could only see her, after a while it became as natural as breathing. She stuck with the white hair and wings, it was a novelty.

'So, Bow,' Bunny began, she grinned and looked over at him, he coughed into his hand and Aneria's smile began to dwindle, she knew where this was going. 'Jack-'

'I'd rather not talk about it. Please,' she said calmly but firmly. Bunny glanced over at North who frowned.

'I was just wondering whether you knew that he didn't know that he had a life before becoming Jack Frost,' Bunny said casually.

'I-I' Aneria stuttered, 'Of, of course I knew that,' she lied. _He? He didn't know? No wonder he was so confused. It doesn't change anything of course, _she said half lying to herself. She hadn't been able to stop the flicker of surprise cross her face. She knew that they had seen her reaction. Bunny took it in good grace and smiled.

'Oh good, good, I was just making sure,' Bunny nodded leaning back in his chair.

'I thought you didn't like Jack,' Aneria pointed out. Sandy rolled his eyes, North laughed heartedly. Bunny toyed with one of his boomerangs.

'I didn't say I liked him, I just thought you should know. Because _you don't like him_, I'm all for you wanting to hit the bloody show pony in the face, but strewth Bow, even I can see it's not fair,' Bunny explained. It didn't make a lot of sense and Aneria pouted, sulking on her armchair. They were ganging up on her now. _Damn Frost, always so innocent. They can't help but want to help him. _

'Moving on,' Aneria said briskly.

'It is getting late little dove, time for you to go to bed,' North said, Aneria didn't even get to say otherwise before he swept down at her. After saying goodnight to the others, she allowed herself to be bundled into a guest room. North had made sure that her door had a lock, something she was determined to use. She slipped under the covers and sighed happily, it was at this time of her day that she enjoyed the most, nothing was expected of her. She was rarely called, and she revelled in the fact. She tugged the covers over her head and let herself gently fall asleep. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that someone began to bang on her door. Aneria usually rose with the sun, most days but she was willing to make an exception for today; but someone was determined to wake her. Scowling she got out of her warm bed and after a quick look in the mirror to make sure her hair and wings were settled she leant against the door her fingers on the lock.

'Yes?' She called.

A Yeti replied. She rolled her eyes. North wanted to see her in the observatory, typical of the man not to let her have a lie in but demand that she get into bed when he said. She peered out the window, the sun wasn't due for another two hours yet she calculated. North was going to get some lip if this wasn't a life or death situation, it would definitely be a deathly situation if he didn't at least have some coffee made. Not bothering to put a dressing gown over her pyjamas she thanked the Yeti and made her way to the observatory. It was only when she got to the door that she realised that she hadn't put her blindfold on. She debated whether to go back and get it, but it was only North.

She opened the door. 'North?! This had better be good. Death awaits you if it isn't,' she said laughing, 'you had at least have some coffee or tea or something,' she looked around, he wasn't anywhere to be found. She wandered underneath the hanging solar system. A freezing sound reached her ears, she spun around as the door was covered in fern like ice. She ran to the door but the ice was at least four inches thick.

'I'll remember that for next time,' Jack said smiling, appearing from behind the hanging sun onto the moon.

'FROST!' She yelled. 'Let me out this moment!'

'Listen all I want to do is talk, and seeing as you have a terrible habit of running away when we do I decided to take the initiative. There's no point, I'm not letting you out until we talk, by the way North knows that we're in here,' he said leaning on his staff. Aneria's wings twitched in fury. She opened her mouth unable to speak she was so angry. She didn't even care that she was showing her eyes, she frowned materialising her bow in her hands. She sighted along her arrow and shot one toward him. Jack deflected it easily but Aneria didn't give up, she shot another and another, following him around the room as he jumped from globe to globe.

'Stand still so I can shoot you!' She yelled frustrated. She heard Jack's laughter which only infuriated her more. He was getting closer and closer, she made her shots more hastily, more frantic. 'Leave me alone! Let me out!' Her eyes were filling up with tears. There was a sharp breeze of cold air, that whipped her long hair around her. Jack appeared mere centimetres from her, he gripped her wrists and held them up to her shoulders, she struggled for a moment before giving up. She was tired of this fight. Her bow and arrows clattered by her feet disappearing as they hit the floor.

'I know why you are angry Aneria,' Jack said.

Her head whipped up, 'don't call me that, you don't get to call me that!' She broke one of her hands free and slapped him across the cheek. Her hand print almost glowed for a moment before vanishing. 'Never call me that!' She said defiantly.

'I, I'm sorry.' Jack took her loose hand more gently, for a reason Aneria couldn't explain she didn't fight against his touch. His skin was warm against hers, something she didn't expect from someone who controlled snow. 'Bow, I am sorry. I know now what I did. But you have to understand that I'm not that person any more.'

'Frost, I don't want to hear this,' she shook her head trying to pull away. Jack held her in place, but he did loosen his grip as not to hurt her.

'No. I have to tell you, I went to Tooth's palace, I found out. I know how I hurt you, she showed me your memories-'

'She did what?!' She pulled her arms out his grip and walked past him wringing her hands. 'It doesn't matter, it doesn't change anything! Nothing!' She spun around, her heart was beating faster than she thought possible, just the feeling of his skin on hers sent her pulse racing. He still smelt of the pine trees they had fought in. She was more angry at her body for betraying her. _Damn hormones! Calm down or I'll put you in a box and never let you out, _she threatened.

'An-Bow, please just listen, it changes everything, I know now. I can say I'm sorry, and I am Bow, I am so sorry, I just, I can't explain what I did. I'm not him any more, I'm me. I'm not afraid of you Bow, I'm not. You aren't a demon, creature of nightmares, or any of the other things I called you.' Aneria winced as he named the insults that he had thrown at her three hundred years ago. He followed her across the room as she shook her head not wanting to hear anything he said. 'You, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, there's something-'

'There's nothing!' She screamed, spinning toward him. 'That's just Cupid! That's just my power, anything you feel is fake! There is nothing between us,' she spat.

'I don't believe that,' Jack said stepping toward her, Aneria moved away until her wings hit the wall, but still Jack approached her. Her eyes swirled a dusty white, it was as if she didn't know what to make of the situation.

'You should, there is nothing. It's not real,' she whispered.

'Do you really believe that?' He asked, there was a few inches between them both.

'I didn't believe in it once before an I was wrong, I will not make the same mistake twice. Jack, I am Cupid, the spirit of love. Nothing between us is real.'

'Then show me my true love.' Jack whispered. 'Only then will I believe.'

Aneria frowned. 'Fine.' She unleashed the full brunt of Cupid's power, it made Jack stagger back, she felt herself change as she knew she would. It was like a blade to her heart, even though she knew it was foolish to even think about the possibility, deep down she couldn't help herself. 'There. Happy now?' She asked bitterly.

'Well I certainly believe,' Jack said smiling.

'Now will you leave me alone?' She said quietly.

Jack walked toward her and created a small ice barrier at head height, it smoothed out and became reflective. Aneria had already closed her eyes before she saw her reflection. It was disconcerting seeing herself as another person entirely. Especially as a man, so she had avoided all mirrors since.

'Aneria,' Jack said softly.

Aneria's eyes snapped open, 'I told you..not.. to..' she began. Her heart stopped for a moment, in the ice she saw only herself, but with her dark hair and ebony wings. That was the change she felt. She gasped touching the ice. Blinking rapidly she expected her reflection to shift in a moment. Her eyes flickered in confusion. 'That's me..' she whispered. She could feel her power radiating off her body, this was no trick. Her heart lifted, all the bitterness and hate began to slowly dissipate.

Jack moved through his ice mirror, turning it to snow as he moved toward her, snowflakes floated around them as he gently cupped her face with his hands. He could see the tears on her eyelashes, he wiped a tear that dropped onto her cheek, slowly as not to scare her he dipped his head and pressed his lips against hers. She froze. Realization hit her and her knees gave out, Jack smiled as he took her weight holding her up. He deepened the kiss tasting the salt of her tears and the honey of her perfume. Aneria wound her arms around his shoulders, he moved a hand to the square of her back holding her close, his fingers threaded through her hair, lost in the silky black locks. She fitted perfectly to his body, her curves supple and smooth under his fingers. His tongue danced with hers as their passion rose, the breeze becoming a blizzard. The feel of his fingertips on the skin of her back sent pleasurable shivers up her spine. Jack broke their kiss, breathing heavily. He stared into her eyes where a metallic white shined back at him, he smiled, Aneria grinned back.

'Am I forgiven Aneria?' He asked nuzzling the inside of her collarbone, inhaling her perfume.

'I don't know, it still hurts, deep down, I think it always will Jack,' she sighed resting her head on his shoulder her fingers toying with his hair. It worried her how comfortable she was being with him; but then she had always imagined it to be like this. He tilted her head towards him with his fingers under her chin.

Capturing her lips in another embrace he whispered, 'it's a good thing I have the rest of eternity to make up for it.' Aneria's eyes glittered pink, as she smiled returning his kiss.

Silver dust mixed with snowflakes swirled around them as Cupid gave Love's blessing.

**Well, that's the end I believe. Please drop a review if you've enjoyed my mental wandering. It turned out sweet and fluffy in the end, despite the depressing start. Thank you for reading xx**


	6. BONUS CHAPTER

**I was hoping for a few more reviews for the last chapter, so heres a bonus chapter. In hope that you all might be really kind and leave a review I'll make this chapter fluffy okay?**

**BONUS CHAPTER :P**

It had been more than a few years since Jack convinced Aneria that he really did care for her and that it wasn't just her power playing with their emotions. The other Guardians were surprised but happy for the pair. North ecstatically so. Tooth wouldn't leave Aneria alone for the first couple of days whisking the young woman away for what she called ''Girl Talk.'' Jack raised a brow at what happened, but Bunny advised him 'not get in the middle of it mate, better to leave them be.' Jack and Aneria found a place they could call their own, high in the mountains, perfectly placed in the middle of a glacier, when the sun rose, it reflected off the ice and bathed their home in gold. It was awkward at first, it took a while for Jack to get used to being around another person, especially someone he cared about.

They had spent some time with North, simply learning more about the other one. It was more of a shock the first time that Aneria got called for her duty, one moment she was talking to him; the next she had vanished in a flash of silver glitter and feathers. Jack searched for her for many hours in blind panic. She finally stumbled in later that day having flown from Britain falling asleep, Jack was too worried to be angry. When she awoke later on she explained to him what had happened, they then invested in a pair of mobile phones, that caused a little trouble, Jack's skin proved to be too cold for a touch screen to register so he had to make do with an older style of phone. Aneria laughed for months after that incident.

Jack sighed, he was at home waiting for Aneria to return, she had been called in the middle of the night. He was never going to get used to waking up alone, he had grown used to her company and missed her deeply when she was gone. Suddenly restless he grabbed his phone, picked up his staff and decided to see an old friend, he quickly typed a text to her saying where he was going. A smile broke free, he hadn't seen him in about two years, not properly anyhow. It only took him about an hour to travel to his friend's house. He dropped lightly to the ground snow falling around him. Not a lot had changes since he last visited.

'Jamie?' Jack called, there was no reply. Shrugging his shoulders, Jack decided to search around town to see if he could find him. He found Sophie first hanging outside the local coffee shop, she had grown in the years since he last saw her, from a little girl to a young teenage woman. She still had her unique style, bright colours in her hair and clothing. Jack called her quietly to catch her attention. She made an excuse to her friends and ran over to the alley where Jack was leaning against the wall smiling. She bounced over to where he was standing and threw her arms around him.

'Jack!' She bubbled happily. 'I haven't seen you in forever! You haven't changed a bit, well you aren't as skinny, but trust me that's a good thing!' She giggled.

'I'm glad you still believe in me,' he said ruffling her hair.

'Jack!' She protested, pouting. 'How could I forget you? How's Bunny, bet he was pissed this year. I could barely find any eggs because of the snow,' she laughed.

'Well believe it or not I had help this year,' he grinned sheepishly. He had mentioned Aneria in brief passing moments that he had spent with Sophie and Jamie but nothing solid. Sophie grinned toying with her hair.

'I think it's so sweet, but when do I get to meet her? Y'know seeing as I was one of the first girls in your life in almost three hundred years,' she said cheekily batting her eyelashes. Jack burst into laughter, Sophie following suit. 'Oh, Jamie's by the lake, his group hangs out down there now. You should go see him, he misses you. Not that he would ever admit it.' One of Sophie's friends called out to her.

'Coming! Just finishing my conversation!' She shouted back pretending to talk on her phone. Jack nodded swinging his staff onto his shoulder. Sophie gave him a quick hug, which Jack awkwardly returned. He left her to her friends and flew over to the lake where her older brother was watching a couple of girls skate on the ice surrounded by his own friends. He had grown a lot older, _he must be near seventeen_, Jack thought to himself. It had been a while. Jack watched them for a moment before bending down to scoop up some snow. Shaping it into a snowball he threw it with scary precision. It clipped Jamie on the ear, he immediately stood up looking for the person who threw it. He saw Jack on the other side of the lake and spoke to his friends just like Sophie. Whereas they had all grown up forgetting about the Guardians, Jamie and Sophie still hung on to their beliefs. Jack began to walk away from the crowd leading Jamie to a quiet area. Jamie almost ran to catch up with the Guardian.

'Jack! Man, it's nice to see you, it's been too long,' he said grabbing Jack in a rough hug. Jamie had taken to playing ice hockey at high school and had filled out considerably. He wasn't as tall as Jack though, maybe an inch or two shorter. His hair had the same style, his face had sharpened over the years.

'You too. I really feel for your opposition, you've gotten strong. Don't think I can feel my arms,' Jack laughed.

'Thought you had dropped off the planet, hows the Guardian thing going? Pitch show his arse lately?'

'Na, not seen him for years, we get a mild scare every now and then, but I know who to call if things go wrong,' Jack winked. Jamie laughed, they settled down under one of the trees and began to catch up with what had been going on in each other's lives. A chime went off. It was Jack's phone. He pulled it out and stared at the screen, it was from Aneria. Jamie snatched it from his hand and gave it a critical eye. It wasn't anything fancy, just a plain phone, with a blue case and a little charm that dangled. Jamie played with the charm.

'Dude what's this? It's a little girly,' he laughed.

'It was a present,' Jack said grabbing his phone back and opening the message. The charm Jamie laughed at was a little glittery blue snowflake. Aneria gave it to him when they first received their phones. It was a girly item, but he treasured it all the same. He read the text.

_**Message from Aneria **_

_**Recieved 15.09**_

_**You are in serious trouble Frost!**_

_**Just you wait to get my hands on you!**_

_**It has taken me most of the night to undo**_

_**the mess you've created. **_

_**Bunny's pissed too. **_

_**:I**_

Jamie didn't know it was possible for Jack to become any paler than he naturally was, but he achieved it. Jack closed the text and slipped his phone into his pocket. As concerned as he was about Aneria he couldn't help the smirk that fluttered across his face. He meant of his prank to cause a little havoc, but he didn't think it would need Aneria's interference. He would had to avoid her long enough for her to calm down and then they would laugh about it. It was the avoiding that would be hard, he had been hit by her arrows before. They stung.

'Hey, everything okay?' Jamie asked.

'Uh, sure, may have pissed off the other half,' Jack said wincing. Jamie rolled his eyes and began to climb the tree that they were leaning against. Jack floated up to the branch Jamie was aiming for and waited for him to clamber up.

'You mean your 'imaginary' other half?' Jamie sniggered balancing as he draped his legs over the branch.

'Hey! She's real, a Guardian like me. Don't make me knock you off. Why would you think I would make something like this up?' Jack raised a brow, tapping the lower branches with his staff.

'Because even though you mention her every time we meet, I have never seen her. Neither has Sophie.' Jamie shrugged. 'You keep her well hidden Jack.'

'Tru-'Jack began.

A large black shape cannonballed into him, screaming and throwing him off the branch into a large snow drift quite a few metres away. Jamie fell as Jack was attacked. He wiped the snow from his eyes and ran over to where Jack was struggling with the large black thing. Jamie first fear was that Pitch was back and had just tried to kill his friend. He was about to pick up one of the sturdy branches that had been broken off in their descent, when he realised the large black things were wings. And he could hear laughing. Jack laughing.

'Aneria! Aneria! Please stop!' He chuckled holding her wrists. She straddled him her wings beating in anger, her hair and feathers had the dark red gleam over them, her eyes the deadly shade of red that he had come to fear.

'Three damn hours Frost!' She was trying to claw him. 'Three fucking hours! That's why I was summoned last night you bloody fool!'

'Please! Stop!' Jamie heard himself say, 'don't hurt him.'

Aneria stilled as if she only just realised that someone else was there. She reluctantly got up and moved away from Jack who was still chuckling. He got up and dusted the powdery snow off his hoodie. Aneria folded her arms and wings in, the red glitter disappearing. She closed her eyes before Jamie could focus on them, concentrating on her power. She turned to look at Jack who slung a arm over her shoulder. She frowned as he planted a kiss on her cheek. Aneria was covered in different colour paint, some light purple smeared over her cheek.

'I hate you so much right now,' she muttered.

'No you don't,' Jack smirked. She growled. He was right of course. Jack glanced at her eyes and then spoke to Jamie. 'This is Cupid. You can call her Bow. She's the other half,' Jack said sheepishly. Jamie gave her a critical once over as all young men do. He raised his eyebrows in a common gesture recognised as 'well done mate.' Aneria could sense what was going on and fought the urge to blush. 'Um, Jamie, now don't be scared but her eyes aren't like yours or mine, okay, just warning you. Go on, open them.'

Aneria sighed doing as he asked and slowly opening her eyes. They glittered dark blue in annoyance at having to go through this whole charade but she knew Jack was just trying to protect her from any bad situations. Calming herself they settled on a pale blue, Jamie gaped as he took in her strange look, but to his credit didn't seem that shocked. Jack grinned happily.

'Aneria this is Jamie, he's one of my oldest friends.'

Aneria waved her hand, still blushing. 'Hi Jamie, um, it's nice to meet you,' she said politely.

'Uh, yeah, you too. Kind of surprised you uh exist. I mean did you say Cupid? As in the love incarnation? I thought you were a fat baby in diapers.' Jamie shrugged a smile on his face. Aneria could help the flash of red that passed over her. She hated that stereo type. It was one of the reasons she called herself Bow.

'I'm just happy you can see her,' Jack said as Aneria moved his arm off her shoulders. _Oh she is really pissed at me,_ he thought.

'Of course he can. Anyone can see me if they believe in love. Idiot.' She muttered.

'Oh well, it looks like she's pretty miffed at you, look guys I don't wanna get in the middle of anything-' Jamie began. Jack shook his head.

'No Jamie don't go, look I just played a little prank that's all-'

'A little prank!' Aneria spat. 'A little prank?! Jack you stole one of my arrows and used it on Bunny! He was cooing like a baby having fallen in love with one of North's elves that got trapped in his warren. Not only did I have to reverse the spell, I also had to find the elf and catch the rabbit. Both of which are incredibly hard to do. One's stupidly fast the other incredibly dumb witted. And don't even think about trying to make a joke out of that,' she warned looking at Jack's expression. 'You know what one is which. It took me three fucking hours, just to catch them. Then to remove the spell, less said the better. Why the hell do you think that I'm covered in fricking paint? Bunny summoned me to give him Love's blessing! He had the elf in a death grip, damn near cuddled it to death.'

Jack looked at Jamie who had his hand over his mouth trying to stop himself from laughing. They broke down both gasping for air. Aneria stood with her hands on her hips. 'It's not funny!' She replied pushing Jack who fell over into the snow. The sight of which sent Jamie into hysterics. She growled in response her feathers bristling.

'That's it I'm leaving. It was nice to meet you Jamie, maybe we can talk again when Jack isn't being such an arse.' She smiled warmly at Jamie and scowled at Jack, who had managed to get upright and was holding onto his friend.

'No please, stay,' Jack said taking hold of her hand.

'I'm going home. I'm covered in paint and I need a shower,' she said. 'Maybe next time Jamie.'

'Sure! See you,' Jamie replied with a chuckle. Aneria nodded and opened her wings. She went to take off but Jack held her down, Aneria rolled her eyes and waited. Jack hugged her tightly whispering in her ear. Her eyes swirled into a pink, she kissed him lightly and spread her wings again.

'No, I'll be waiting,' she said replying to his question. This time Jack let her go, watching as she leapt into the air, fighting the wind for height.

'Dude. Cupid? I mean, she looks way too good for you. I thought you'd be a loner for life.' Jamie commented.

Jack chuckled. 'I remind myself how lucky I am everyday. Trust me it took a bit of convincing to make her believe me. I make sure to always tell her before she leaves, unless she gets called, she had no control over that. Hey Jamie, I saw how you were looking at the girl with red hair, you want me to ask Bow? It pays to know Cupid,' he offered.

'Thanks man, but no. I do like her but I wanna try this one on my own, if in another ten years or so I'm still having trouble I'll send you a text,' he said, Jack laughed swinging his staff around. They spent more time talking and joking around. Sophie even arrived looking for Jamie, who vouched for Jack that Aneria was indeed real. Sophie was a bit annoyed that she didn't get to meet her. Jack traded numbers with the young girl to make up for it. They spent a few hours wandering around town, reminiscing about the fight with Pitch. Sophie asked Jack if it was possible to get Bunny to come visit her, Jack promised that he would ask. Well he would get Aneria to ask, he wasn't in Bunny's good books at the moment. When the sun began to set over the town he felt a pang in his chest. He wanted to go home, even though he was with his friends he still felt alone and empty, like he did before he became a Guardian. With his mind made up, he said goodbye to Sophie and Jamie, promising to keep in contact more. He twirled his staff expertly and summoned the wind to take him home. No sooner had he left the town he received a text. Landing in a nearby tree he looked at his phone.

_**Message from Sophie **_

_**Recieved 19.41**_

_**Pics or I don't believe that she's real**_

_**3 love Sophie :P **_

Jack grinned shaking his head. He leapt into the sky and let the wind carry him home. Aneria had just stepped out the shower, it had taken several attempts to get the dye out of her hair and skin. _Damn Bunny and his stupid paint,_ Aneria cussed. Just when she thought she was clean, another patch would appear if she changed the colour of her hair or skin. Multi-dye the rabbit called it. A pain in the arse was what Aneria called it. Bunny had almost drowned in the stuff trying to catch the elf so his fur was going to be rainbow for a while, that thought perked Aneria up. She towel dried her hair concentrating in the mirror and flicking through the spectrum of colour. Most of the dye had gone, hints here and there but she was tired of drying her feathers. It would disappear after time. She dressed herself in a pair of shorts and a black, plain halter neck; a style she had become accustomed to when coping with her wings, after dabbing on a bit of makeup she left the bedroom.

She danced into the kitchen, she was starving. Flying took a lot of energy and while she was immortal it didn't mean she didn't get hungry. Most immortals learnt to deal with it and after a few years, disregard the feeling entirely but she loved food, Jack did as well. When she first met him, he was on the skinny side but now, well he was still slim but with his training and sparring, he, like Jamie, had filled out a little.

She spun on her foot singing to herself, it was one of the pop tunes she had caught when flying around to find Jack. She slid across the floor and opened the fridge. Rooting around inside she sang louder and louder. She grabbed some random ingredients and slid over to the counter. Feeling in a better mood than she had all day she turned the radio on. More cheesy pop music began to play and she sang along when she heard one she knew the words to. She giggled to herself as she mucked up one of the lines in a song, bouncing on her heels as her pie cooked in the oven. She wasn't the greatest cook, but it was something she truly loved doing; not just because she was Cupid. She was getting better at it over the years and now she actually felt comfortable enough to let Jack and the other Guardians eat her creations.

She dropped the last bowl into the sink for washing up still dancing and singing as she did so, when she felt a pair of hands slide around her waist. Time had banked the anger she felt toward him, but she wasn't going to let him know that. She opened her wings forcing him to back away. She didn't turn around to face him, but bustled past oven mitts on her hands to remove her pie.

'Oh come on Aneria! I thought we were cool,' he muttered sitting on the counter's edge. He sat purposely in her way so she would have to ask him to move.

'Frost. It took me hours. I was sleeping! I have only just got clean!' She whined. Jack smiled and hopped off the edge. He took the mitts off her hands and pulled her close. She pouted not looking at him. He laughed and began to sway to the music. She scowled trying to stay pretend angry at him but it didn't work. Jack knew her too well, he knew exactly what buttons to press.

'Did I ever tell you that your singing is beautiful?' He asked spinning her around. Aneria giggled.

'Yes many times,' she laughed. Jack nodded taking her hand in his and leading her in the waltz. The music was a bit fast but it only made Aneria laugh more.

'Oh good, now tell me, how funny was it to see Bunny like that?'

'Frost! It was mayhem!' She scolded hitting him in the arm. He gave her a cheeky grin and spun her out, she laughed unable to help herself. They danced for a while longer Aneria singing as they moved across the kitchen. The smell of her pie wafted in the air.

'My baking!' She yelped, she let go of Jack and grabbed her mitts, she didn't have them on properly when she pulled out the pie tin out and onto the side. 'Hot, hot, hot, hot! Ow, ow, ow...' she squeaked dropping it. Jack ran her side as she clutched her burnt fingers. He took her hand in his cooling them quickly. She sighed thankfully, the pain was ebbing.

'Are you okay? Aneria look at me are you alright?' He asked panicked. Aneria couldn't help but smile, he looked so concerned, so worried. It filled her heart.

'Jack, I'm fine, just a couple of singed fingers. It's my own fault really. I just didn't want the pie to burn, it's your favourite,' she said quietly staring at his light blue eyes. He glanced over the pie tin, where Aneria had dropped it onto the side the crust had spilt, he could see the filling, it was indeed his favourite. He smiled looking to where Aneria was taking out a couple of plates from the cupboard. He could feel his heart beat faster as he watched. This woman had given him everything he could have asked for, yet she was still able to surprise him. He glided over to her and took the plates out of her hands. Then without warning he dipped her back holding her up. Her slightly wet hair fell from her face trailing on the ground. Her ebony wings slightly open as she tried to hold her self from the floor. Jack tightened his grip around her waist with one hand. The other brushed the few strands of hair that had caught on her lip.

Aneria smiled, Jack leant in to kiss her but she held him back, hurt flashed across his face.

'Jack, I want to say something.' She explained. Jack smiled warmly, but he didn't let her get up, he simply held her suspended off the floor. 'Re-remember how,' she blushed, 'remember how I said that, well, I said that I didn't know how to, how to forgive you? That it would, that it would always hurt?' Jack didn't reply he simply nodded, he was a little scared about what she was trying to say. Her eyes had gone milky white as they did when she was confused and didn't know what to do.

'Well I was wrong,' she said softly. 'So wrong. Jack I'm sorry. It doesn't hurt, not any more. In fact it hurts more when I'm not with you. You're my everything Jack Frost.'

Jack laughed quietly, 'you had me scared there for a moment,' he replied. He kissed her deeply nipping her lip in the process. Aneria moaned under him, fuelling his need for her. He pulled at her hair so she couldn't pull away as he kissed her harder. She breathed in heavily her chest pressed against his. She felt as if she was drowning underneath his touch, for the first time she understood what it meant to be Cupid. To feel as she felt when Jack embraced her, kissed her. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips gentler than she could have imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Aneria opened her mouth with a low gasp. It seemed like an age as they explored each other's bodies, Jack had pulled her upright. She jumped wrapping her legs around his hips, hungry for his taste. Jack's phone went off breaking the reverie they were in. Aneria laughed as Jack placed her on the counter top. It was from Sophie reminding him about earlier. He smiled.

'Aneria?'

'Hmmm?'

'I love you,' he replied holding up his phone, he clicked a button Aneria filling his screen, a little green circle lit up in the corner. Aneria tilted her head at his antics but she was too happy to care, she could see her lipstick on Jack's lips, the slight red marks she had left on his throat as she pulled at him. Smiling she crossed her legs and blew a kiss at him.

'I love you, Jack Frost.'

Jack clicked another button and a little red square appeared, he saved the clip and sent a copy to Sophie along with the message:

_**Message to Sophie;**_

_**Attached Item 'Cupid's love' **_

_**Believe me now? **_

It took only minutes for Sophie's reply. But Jack ignored his phone having left it on the side and already crossed over to the kitchen counter to finish what he started earlier. Aneria's giggles drowned out the chiming of more messages.

**Well there we go. I hope you all liked the little bonus chapter, please leave a review if you did. Thank you for reading my mental wandering.**


End file.
